Known flywheels store kinetic energy, that is, the energy of motion. When called upon to release this energy, the flywheel slows as kinetic energy is depleted. Flywheels driving and driven by electric machines are also know. For decades, such electromechanical machines have been built and have achieved varying degrees of operational success. Widespread application has, however, eluded flywheel manufacturers as even the most advanced commercial machines suffer from significant operational limitations while exceeding the cost of better performing alternatives. Despite persistent efforts by a small flywheel manufacturing industry, modern electromechanical flywheels have found only narrow applications in a few niche markets and presently make no significant contribution to the developed world's energy supply.
Field of Invention
This invention relates to the electromechanical arts. In particular, an electromechanical flywheel includes an evacuation system for evacuating a flywheel mass enclosure.
Discussion of the Related Art
Electromechanical flywheels include machines operating under atmospheric conditions and machines operating under evacuated conditions. However, prior art vacuum systems have generally failed to establish and maintain desired vacuum conditions.